


Conversations in the Dark

by jheyjette



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, and dedue has a brief cameo, claude dimitri mercedes and byleth make appearances as well, i just wanted some friendship fluff between these two, if intsys won't give them supports then i'll write it myself, spoilers for lysethia's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyjette/pseuds/jheyjette
Summary: “Ashe?”“He’s about—“ Claude moves his hand a few feet above Lysethia’s head — “yea high. Has grey hair and cute little freckles.”“I know who he is. I’m asking why I should bring him along. I thought the point of this would be to have the Blue Lions owe us? What’s the point in that if we drag one of their students along?”“Well, I hear that he’s afraid of ghosts, and unlike some people, he doesn’t lie about it.”





	Conversations in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> It is an absolute crime that these two don't have any supports.

  
Lysethia instantly regrets not keeping track of the time as she rushes through the monastery’s dark hallways, notebooks clutched close to her chest.  
  
It’s okay. It’s okay. There’s no such thing as ghosts! Absolutely none! There is no way the monastery is haunted and—  
  
“Hey, Lysethia!”  
  
“Aaaaaaahhhh!”  
  
Lysethia throws her notebooks at her would-be attacker and is about to turn and flee when a hand grabs her arm, stopping her.  
  
“Lysethia, calm down! It’s just me!”  
  
“Claude?!”  
  
“The one and only.”  
  
“What are you doing here?!”  
  
“Lurking.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“You know, the fact that you believed that without any hesitation kind of hurts.”  
  
“So you’re not lurking?”  
  
“No, I totally am.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Anyway, what about you? You know it’s rude to just throw your school supplies at other people, right?”  
  
“I…apologize for that. I mistook you for…someone else.”  
  
Claude nods.  
  
“Uh huh…And by someone, you mean a ghost, right?”  
  
“What?! No, of course not! There’s no such things as ghosts, everyone knows that!”  
  
Claude smirks. And, uh oh, it’s _that_ smirk. The _scheming smirk_. Lysethia wants so badly to wipe the floor with him like she does the Death Knight, but she’s pretty sure she’d get expelled for that.  
  
“So you’re not afraid of ghosts?”  
  
“Why would I be afraid of something that doesn’t exist?!”  
  
“Just making sure. Because if that’s the case, then that makes you the perfect candidate for this request I got from Teach.”  
  
“The Professor?”  
  
Claude nods. “It’s the oddest thing. See, she’s received reports from other students saying that their belongings were stolen by a ghost. No one’s ever gotten a clear view of it, but they all say that they see a flash of white before it snatches whatever they’re holding. Teach said she’d investigate, but she’s just so swamped with work these days, ya know?”  
  
“A-and you’re telling me this because?”  
  
“Well, you said that you aren’t afraid of ghosts, right? So why don’t you do Teach a solid and check these rumors out for her?”  
  
Lysethia scoffs. “Ridiculous. Why should I waste my time on such trivial things when I could be studying?! Besides, the Professor isn’t even assigned to our class. If anyone should be taking on her work for her, it should be someone in the Blue Lions House.”  
  
Claude snaps his fingers, and no, it does not startle Lysethia. “Exactly! If we help Teach out, then the Blue Lions will owe us! I mean, have you seen how strait-laced Dimitri is? I am one hundred percent sure that the moment you complete Teach’s request, he’ll grant you anything that you request. Like, say, maybe getting some baked goods from that famous bakery in the Kingdom capital?”  
  
Lysethia pauses. Annette had mentioned that bakery before, how it had the best baked treats in all of Fodlan. Lysethia would normally attempt to deny her love of sweets, especially when faced with someone like Claude, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She swallowed her pride as she looked her house leader in the eye.  
  
“Alright. I suppose having His Highness owe me a favor wouldn’t be so bad.”  
  
Claude smirks. “Great! Oh, but you probably won’t want to do this alone. Maybe you should bring Ashe with you?”  
  
“Ashe?”  
  
“He’s about—“ Claude moves his hand a few feet above Lysethia’s head — “yea high. Has grey hair and cute little freckles.”  
  
“I know who he is. I’m asking why I should bring him along. I thought the point of this would be to have the Blue Lions owe us? What’s the point in that if we drag one of their students along?”  
  
“Well, I hear that he’s afraid of ghosts, and unlike _some_ people, he doesn’t lie about it.”  
  
Lysethia decides to ignore the jab directed at her, curiosity overpowering her normally short temper.  
  
“So why would bringing someone that’s afraid of ghosts be beneficial to me?”  
  
“I thought that you could set a good example for him. Maybe if you get him to overcome his fear of ghosts, then Dimitri’ll owe us not one, but two favors.”  
  
Lysethia smirks. “Well, I suppose I wouldn’t mind setting an example for him.”  
  
“Great! Well then, I’ll let Teach know about it tomorrow! G’night!”  
  
Claude turns to leave. Feeling panicked, Lysethia grabs Claude’s arm.  
  
“Wait, Claude, aren’t you going back to your dorm room?!”  
  
“Nah. I’m thinking of lurking some more.”  
  
“O-oh… I see.”  
  
“But you know what? It is pretty late already. Maybe I should turn in now.” He looks down at Lysethia, and for once, he’s wearing a genuine smile. “Need an escort?”  
  
Lysethia nods, relieved. “Well…since you offered, I suppose having some company on the way back wouldn’t be so bad.”

* * *

  
  
Lysethia peeks her head into the Blue Lions’ classroom, scanning for a familiar mop of grey hair.  
  
“May I help you?”  
  
Lysethia starts, but quickly recovers. She turns to find the crown prince of Faerghus staring at her curiously.  
  
“Er, yes…I’m looking for Ashe.”  
  
“Ashe? I believe he is in the greenhouse right now. Do you need him for something?”  
  
Lysethia nods. “Yes. I need his help completing a request for the Professor.”  
  
“Ah, the one about those rumors of a ghost. But why would you need Ashe’s assistance for that? I do not know if you are aware, but ghosts are a…weakness of his.”  
  
“Oh, I’m aware. That’s why I’m taking him with me. He’s nearly an adult, he needs to conquer his fears!”  
  
Dimitri blinks, then lets out a tired sigh. “Well, I suppose it’s alright so long as Ashe agrees to it. But please do not force him into it.”  
  
It’s then that Lysethia seriously considers transferring to the Blue Lions House. Why couldn’t Claude ever be this considerate of his classmates? If Ashe had been in their house, she’s sure that Claude would be teasing the poor boy for his irrational fear ghosts relentlessly every chance he got.  
  
“Alright, I suppose that’s fair.”  
  
Dimitri smiles. “Well then, I will leave you to it. I shall best be on my way myself. Dedue?”  
  
“Yes, Your Highness.”  
  
Lysethia jumps at that. How long had he been standing there? The Duscur man silently follows after his liege, somehow not emitting a sound despite his size. Lysethia watches them leave before returning to her search for her would be partner.

* * *

  
  
Ashe is indeed in the green house, but he’s not alone. Mercedes is kneeling next to him, both speaking in low, quiet voices as they work. Lysethia clears her throat loudly to get their attention.  
  
“Oh, Lysethia! Good afternoon!” Mercedes greets.  
  
“Good afternoon. I need to speak with Ashe.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
Lysethia steps closer, stopping when she’s directly in front of the older boy.  
  
“I need your help with a request for Professor Byleth.”  
  
“For the Professor? Sure! What is it?”  
  
“We are to investigate those absurd rumors about the ‘ghost’ that has been wandering the halls at night.”  
  
Ashe’s face instantly pales, and ugh, he isn’t even _trying_ to hide his fear. Has he no shame? Before Lysethia can voice her thoughts aloud, she’s interrupted by Mercedes.  
  
“Oh, I’ve heard about that! I’d been meaning to check it out myself! Do you mind if I tag along?”  
  
Lysethia shakes her head. “Sorry, but it has to be just me and Ashe.”  
  
“Why me?” Ashe asks, brows furrowed. “I’d think that Mercedes would make for a better partner for something like this.”  
  
“That’s right, you’re afraid of ghosts, aren’t you Ashe?” Mercedes ask as she pats his head affectionately. Lysethia lets out a frustrated sigh.  
  
“How could you let your weakness show so easily like that?”  
  
“My weakness?”  
  
“Yes, your weakness! You want to be a knight, don’t you?”  
  
“Well, yes, but—“  
  
“How do you expect to become a proper knight if you let your fear of ghosts hold you back?!”  
  
Ashe is silent as Mercedes, to Lysethia’s irritation, continues to pat his head with no signs of stopping. Ashe finally seems to notice as well, as he turns to address the older girl.  
  
“Um, Mercedes? You’re still patting my head.”  
  
Mercedes pauses, mouth forming a perfect circle. “Oh my, I’m sorry. Your hair just feels so soft, I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
Ashe lets out an amused chuckle. Lysethia, feeling as though she had been forgotten, clears her throat once more to get the pair’s attention.  
  
“Oh, right. Sorry Lysethia.”  
  
“So? Will you come with me and face your fears?”  
  
Ashe’s expression turns into one of determination, and for once, Lysethia finds herself approving of the boy.  
  
“You’re right. I can’t keep letting my fears get the better of me. I’ll come with you Lysethia.”  
  
Lysethia smiles, satisfied. “Good. We’ll meet in the dining hall at nine o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.”  
  
As she exits the garden she hears Mercedes ask;  
  
“Are you sure about this, Ashe?”  
  
“Yes, absolutely! Lysethia is right, what kind of knight is afraid of ghosts, anyway?”  
  
Mercedes giggles. “You sound just like Alois. Oh, I know, would you like to hear some of my ghost stories? It might help prepare you for tonight.”  
  
Lysethia quickens her pace as she exits the garden. It’s not that she doesn’t want to hear Mercedes’ ridiculous ghost story, she just has better things to do with her time.  


* * *

  
  
To Lysethia’s surprise, Ashe is in their meeting spot before her. This is especially impressive because Lysethia made it a point to arrive exactly ten minutes early. He’s sitting at the end of one of the tables, fidgeting with his fingers. He isn’t even trying to hide his nervousness, is he? Lysethia resists the urge to utter yet another frustrated sigh as she approaches the older boy. He notices her before she reaches him and he stands and wavesin greeting.  
  
“Good evening, Lysethia!”  
  
“Good evening. I’m glad to see you here so early.”  
  
“Ah, well, this is our first time working together, and you just seemed to be the type of person who values punctuality.”  
  
Lysethia nods. “That is correct. We’re certainly off to a good start.”  
  
They both stand there in awkward silence. Lysethia knows that it’s because Ashe would like to delay the mission as much as possible despite his earnest desire to overcome his fear, and Lysethia finally relents that she would also very much like to do the same and maybe punch Claude in the gut for talking her into this in the first place, but there’s no turning back now and Lysethia knows that if she were to back down now, Claude would be absolutely insufferable for the rest of her academy days. Deciding to bite the metaphorical bullet, Lysethia breaks the silence.  
  
“Well then, shall we?”  
  
Ashe simply nods as he follows after her.

* * *

  
  
The hallways are dark and quiet, but Lysethia tries her hardest not to focus on that. She raises her lantern, scanning the walls for anything suspicious. She would normally appreciate the quiet, but now she wishes that Ashe would break the silence to talk about anything that could take her mind off of their current situation. She hadn’t had the chance to speak to Ashe often, so even if she wanted to start a conversation, she’s not sure how to begin. She knows he likes to read, she ’s seen him in the library a number of times, but she never paid attention to the cover of the books he was reading. Maybe she could just ask him what kind of books he likes? Yeah, she could probably build off of that and—  
  
_Bang. Bang. Bang._  
  
“D-did you hear that?”  
  
Lysethia tries her best to keep her voice steady as she responds. “Yes, but it could very well just be an animal or something.”  
  
“R-right. That’s true.”  
  
They hear another bang, louder this time.  
  
“Th-that sounded like it came from the library.”  
  
Lysethia nods, this time not trusting herself enough to speak without accidentally letting a squeak escape her lips. They move towards the source of the noise with slow, careful steps. It takes all of Lysethia’s willpower to not hold Ashe’s hand. As they near the library’s entrance, Lysethia feels a tug on her sleeve. She very nearly yelps, before turning to glare at Ashe, who at the very least has the decency to look apologetic.  
  
“Sorry. I just…Would it be alright if we, uh, hold hands?” As if just now realizing what he’s asking for, Ashe’s face then changes color to a bright shade of red. “Th-that way we won’t get separated!” He quickly adds, in an attempt to save face. Lysethia is actually more than happy to oblige, and if this were a different situation, she might have even giggled at her companion’s adorably flustered expression, but for now, she simply reaches for his hand. Ashe smiles at her gratefully.  
  
They continue to walk in silence. Eventually, to Lysethia’s immense relief, Ashe breaks it.  
  
“You know, you’re incredible, Lysethia.”  
  
Lysethia lets out an undignified sputter, which she attempts to cover up with a cough. “N-not that you’re wrong or anything, but what brought this on?”  
  
Ashe lets out an embarrassed chuckle. “Well, you’re smart, you’re strong, and even though you’re a year younger than me, you’re far more courageous than I am.”  
  
Lysethia winces. “I-I wouldn’t go that far…” She takes a breath, and quickly racks her brain for a different conversation topic.  
  
“So…Why are you so scared of ghosts?” Lysethia internally kicks herself. Repeatedly.  
  
A silence stretches between them, which, figures, Lysethia herself would never dignify such a question with an answer.  
  
“Sorry, you don’t have to answer tha—“  
  
“No, it’s okay. Um, I’ll tell you, but please don’t laugh.”  
  
Lysethia nods, waiting with baited breath. Ashe’s expression turns somber as his gaze turns distant.  
  
“My parents died when I was young, leaving me behind to take care of my younger siblings. On the first few nights after their death, sometimes I would hear whispers in the night. In hindsight, it was probably just the wind, but at the time, I thought that maybe it was my parents’ ghosts…whispering words of disappointment…Telling me that I wasn’t doing a good job raising my siblings or how I wasn’t doing enough to provide for them.”  
  
“Ashe…”  
  
“I finally stopped hearing those whispers after Lonato took me and my siblings in, but then…”  
  
Ashe’s breath hitches, and Lysethia turns away. She gently squeezes his hand as the older boy lets out a muffled sob.  
  
“I’m actually afraid of ghosts too.”  
  
A hiccup. A pause.  
  
“You are?”  
  
Lysethia nods, and for once, she isn’t ashamed to admit it.  
  
“I grew up in an old and large home, and like you, often found myself hearing whispers in the dark. It could have been the wind, but, as I have said, it was an old house and late at night, sometimes, the mind can’t help but wander…”  
  
There’s more to it than that, really. There’s creepy old men in robes, the endless cries of helpless children, that dark prison she was kept in. But Lysethia keeps that part to herself. Ashe, with his still fresh emotional wounds and his pure, empathic heart, would not be able to bear the weight of hearing such a story as he is now. So for now, she’s content to see Ashe smiling shyly at her.  
  
“I never would have expected to hear that from you.”  
  
Lysethia hums. “Well, it’s like I said. I’m not as courageous as you think I am.”  
  
Ashe shakes his head. “No, I still think you are. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here with me right now.”  
  
Well…He wasn’t wrong, she supposes. “Yes, well, I’d still appreciate it if we could change the topic to something more light hearted.”  
  
Ashe lets out a soft chuckle. “I agree. Hm…Well then, what kind of books do you like to read?”  
  
The once quiet hallways are now filled with soft whispers and giggles as the pair discuss their favorite novels. Their discussion is cut short, however, when they hear yet another bang, louder this time. It’s then that they both realize that they have finally reached their destination. This time, Ashe takes the initiative and opens the heavy doors. Lysethia lifts her lantern up and carefully scans the room. She stops at a shelf that seems to have had several books knocked to the floor. The pair cautiously approach the fallen stack and look down.  
  
_Bang!_  
  
This time, Lysethia _does_ let out a squeak, but then, so does Ashe. They slowly turn around to find-  
  
White.  
  
White and fast and floating.  
  
And then the blur flies to Lysethia’s face.

She hears Ashe scream her name, but every part of her body has gone numb in fear. It’s so so dark. Just like that basement. Just like those days when—  
  
And then— and then there are large unblinking eyes staring at her, yellow talons, outstretched wings—  
  
Hoot.  
  
It’s an owl. The culprit is an owl.  
  
Ashe lets out a sheepish laugh as he carefully sets the owl down. “Looks like our culprit was this little guy.”  
  
Lysethia smooths out her skirt and pulls stray feathers out of her hair as she moves to join her friend. “Well then, where do you suppose he’s been keeping the pilfered items?”  
  
And then the owl scurries back to the shelf with the fallen books. It scoots up to one of the books on the floor and pulls out a gaudy bookmark sprinkled with…gold? The owl takes its new prize and takes flight once more, leaving the library. Ashe and Lysethia quickly run to catch up to it.  
  
“Where do you think he’ll lead us to?” Ashe asks.  
  
“Hopefully to where he’s been keeping all of the student’s stolen belongings. If they’re anything like that needlessly flashy bookmark, then chances are, that owl was just attracted to their shine.”  
  
The chase eventually leads them back to the first floor and into the Blue Lions classroom. As the pair approach the doors, it’s then that they notice a sliver of light coming from the room.  
  
“Ashe…Was that door opened before?”  
  
“No…”  
  
They both approach the door with slow, careful steps. They peer over and find…  
  
“Professor?!” Ashe yelps.  
  
The professor in question looks up from petting the wanted thief, surprise evident in her features.  
  
“Ashe? And Lysethia? What are you both doing here?”  
  
Lysethia comes forward, pulling Ashe along with her. “Completing your request. We found that so called ‘ghost’”. Using her free hand, Lysethia points an accusatory finger at the owl, whose feathers bristle at the movement.  
  
“Feh?” She asks, taking the bookmark from its beak. “So then, Feh didn’t find this, he stole it?”  
  
Feh? Did she name the — never mind, Lysethia didn’t have time for that.  
  
“Yes. And not just Lorenz’s bookmark—“ “That thing is Lorenz’s?!” Ashe asks from behind; — “But most likely, everything else he’s brought to you thus far. Speaking of, why is that owl on such friendly terms with you?”  
  
“I was training him to fetch any lost, unattended items. But it would seem that he’d taken to stealing items instead.” Byleth points a glare at the poor owl as she says this, who ruffles its feathers and guiltily turns its head away in response. Byleth had been known to be the go-to professor for any lost items, but given how busy she had been as of late, Lysethia is surprised that she’s dedicated enough to train an owl to do it in her stead. Last she checked, returning lost items to your students wasn’t in Byleth’s job description. Knowing this, Lysethia feels a newfound respect bubbling inside of her for the Blue Lions’ professor.  
  
“Well, given that your intentions were good”, Lysethia begins, “I suppose we won’t have to report this matter to Seteth. Right, Ashe?”  
  
Ashe nods happily. “I agree!”  
  
Byleth lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at them. “Thank you, both. And I’ll be sure to reward you for all the trouble I caused.”  
  
“Oh, there’s no need!” Ashe explains, waving his frantically. Lysethia wants to scream at him that, yes, there is a need, that owl traumatized us, but the more mature part of her brain discouraged her from voicing such thoughts aloud. Instead, she begrudgingly nods in agreement.  
  
“Are you sure?” Byleth asks, eyes growing wide. “Because there’s this popular bakery in Fhirdiad, and I’m sure that I could get Dimitri to pull some strings and purchase some sweets for you.”  
  
Lysethia’s ears perk up at the suggestion. She turns to Ashe to gauge his reaction, expecting him to turn down the offer, but he seems just as interested. Perhaps he likes sweets as well?  
  
Byleth smiles, now noticing the hesitation in her student’s faces. “Well then, it’s decided. I’ll let Dimitri know tomorrow morning.”  
  
“W-wait!” Ashe exclaims. “Um, you don’t have to go out of your way for me. To trouble His Highness like that would be—“  
  
“Absolutely fine.” Byleth finishes. “Dimitri had been intending on purchasing sweets for you anyway, as thanks for helping him put that tent up.”  
  
Ashe blushes and nearly whines. “I already told him that wasn’t necessary.”  
  
Byleth lets out a soft chuckle. “He actually came up to me the other day, and seemed quite frustrated that you wouldn’t accept any of his tokens of gratitude.”  
  
“He did?”  
  
“Yes, and I’m sure he’d be more than happy if you’d be willing to accept it this time, as it isn’t just a token of gratitude from him, but me as well.”  
  
Ashe looks down and finally, reluctantly nods. “A-alright. If you’re okay with it.”  
  
Byleth then turns to Lysethia. “And do you have any objections.”  
  
The younger part of Lysethia’s brain, the one that she tries her best to suppress on a daily basis, wants to yell that she’s more than happy to accept such a prize. Instead, she haughtily turns her head away and crosses her arms. “Well, I suppose if you’re offering anyway, then I could do you the favor of accepting.”  
  
And from her peripheral vision, Lysethia can see that the professor can see right through her act, but instead of calling her out, she merely nods her head. “Very well then. Again, thank you both for your time. Now then, it’s way past your bed times, go along back to your dorm rooms.”  
  
Lysethia wants to argue that she’s an adult, she doesn’t need a bedtime, but once again, Ashe beats her to the punch.  
  
“Alright. Good night, Professor.”  
  
Byleth bids them a goodnight, and before they know it, they’re both standing outside of the classroom. Before she can stop herself, Lysethia turns to look up at Ashe.  
  
“So, I suppose you’ll be heading to your room now, right?”  
  
Ashe nods. “Would you like me to accompany you to your room? It’s on the first floor, right? So we’ll be going the same way anyway.”  
  
Lysethia smiles. “I suppose…No, thank you. That sounds great.”  
  
Before they leave, they both pause. Lysethia turns to Ashe. “I left my lantern in the library.”  
  
“Hmm, do you think we could get Feh to fetch it for us?”  
  
To their surprise, Feh succeeds. It would seem that Byleth’s training had some benefits to it after all.

* * *

  
  
Three days later, Lysethia finds a basket at her doorstep. She picks it up and feels her mouth water at the sight of its contents. She looks both ways before quickly taking her prize into her room, silently hoping that nobody caught sight of her acting so…undignified. But now, in the privacy of her room, Lysethia allows herself a moment to admire the baked treats that are arranged neatly in the basket that she has no doubt came from the Kingdom’s crown prince. She carefully sets the basket on her desk. Treats this good deserve to be paired with her favorite tea. With that in mind, Lysethia makes her way to the kitchen to pick out a nice pot that would go well with such lovely looking treats.  
  
Before she even reached the kitchen, however, Lysethia’s nose twitched at the smell of sugar and flour. Following the scent, she finds…_Ashe? Baking? _Lysethia wasn’t surprised to find Ashe in the kitchen, she had seen him cooking alongside Dedue, Mercedes, and even Byleth on several occasions, but she had never seen him working alone before, much less baking.  
  
She came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
“Gah!” Ashe dropped his whisk in surprise, and okay, Lysethia may have felt a little bad for scaring him, but when he turned to look at her like a spooked newborn kitten, she couldn’t help but let out a series of giggles.  
  
“It really isn’t that funny…” Ashe muttered with a pout.  
  
“Sorry, sorry! You’re right! But, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
Ashe’s pout finally gave way to a smile. Lysethia smiled back and asked; “So, what are you making?”  
  
“Oh, um…A cake.”  
  
“A cake?!” Lysethia couldn’t help the excitement in her voice.  
  
Ashe smiles as a light blush dusts his cheeks. “Felix told me that you’re fond of cakes, so I decided to make one as thanks for your help the other night.”  
  
Normally, Lysethia would immediately deny such an allegation and proceed to hunt down the poor soul spreading such information about her. However, in this case Lysethia finds that, for whatever reason, she can’t find it in her to care that Ashe knows that she likes sweets. He’s already seen her at her most vulnerable and hasn’t thought of her as anything less as a result. (Well, that and she knows Felix well enough by now that she’s sure he didn’t have any bad intentions in sharing such information with his classmate. Now, if it had been _Claude_…)  
  
“Um, Lysethia?”  
  
Lysethia snaps out of her thoughts and turns to look back at Ashe. “Yes, that is correct. But you don’t have to go that far for me. You contributed just as much!”  
  
Ashe shakes his head. “Yes, but you were the one who urged me to come along. And I’m very thankful for that. I don’t think I’m completely cured of my fear yet, but I feel that I’ve taken a step closer in overcoming it.”  
  
“Well then, at the very least, allow me to help. I fancy myself to be quite the skilled baker, you know!”  
  
“Oh, really?”  
  
“Yup! Actually, I’m surprised you know how to bake. I know that you’re an excellent cook, but I wasn’t aware that you were skilled at making sweets as well.”  
  
“Oh, well, I have quite the sweet tooth, you see.”  
  
And as they stand side by side, baking and chatting like old friends, Lysethia finds herself thinking that for once, she’s glad she went along with one of Claude’s schemes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe and Lysethia are my faves and I just wanted to see them interacting. But intsys didn't give that to me, so I had to do it myself.
> 
> My tumblr: https://jheyjette.tumblr.com/


End file.
